Solar powered attic vent fans are beneficial in that they can reduce the temperature of an attic significantly without a generating a significant energy cost. Such fans, however, are typically relatively complex assemblies of parts and as a result, they are expensive, require a relatively long time to install and need to be installed by a trained technician. Furthermore, in at least some cases, to install the fan, the vent aperture needs to be enlarged by the technician, which can be problematic in the event that a roof rafter is proximate the vent aperture.
It would be beneficial to provide a solar powered vent fan that was relatively inexpensive, that could be installed relatively easily and quickly, and did not require enlarging of the vent aperture (for attics and for other upper rooms in buildings).